Broken Family
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Jules archenemy takes two of his children, Sonette and Manic. Now, 16 years later Jules caught up to Ajax and found his lost children. What will happen? Will Jules and Aleena get their lost children back or will Sonette and Manic disappear – M for drug use, strong language and sexual themes/REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

It's a quiet and cool night in the city of Station Square. Jules the Hedgehog gets out of his car and smiles at his house. He is a detective, this being his third year working in the force. Jules walks inside after a long day at work to be greeted by his wife, Aleena the Hedgehog.

"You're home early." Aleena said surprise and Jules kiss her on the lips. Aleena smiles.

"Yeah, where are the kids?" Jules asks.

"Asleep." Aleena replies as she walks off and Jules walks off to the children room. The room was white with four coats and Jules walks over, seeing Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonette the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog. He then saw Sonette was wide awake and looking at him with bright emerald green eyes.

"Sonette." Jules said softly as he picks the hedgehog up. He then starts rocking gently and Sonette slowly falls asleep. Jules smiles as he puts Sonette back down and walks out to the kitchen to see Aleena. Jules walks over to her, wrapping his arms around Aleena's waist.

"I love you Jules." Aleena said and Jules smiles.

"I love you too Aleena." Jules said and Aleena smiles. "How was your day?" Jules asks.

"Slow." Aleena replies.

"I hope the children didn't keep you too busy." Jules said and Aleena giggles.

"They were perfect." Aleena tells them.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jules then asks.

"No, you should relax, dinner will be awhile." Aleena replies.

"That's okay, I'll be in my study." Jules said walking off, heading upstairs. He turn the baby monitor on and sighs. He's had a long and hard day. Later that night, Jules was lying in bed, but he couldn't sleep, there was a lot on my mind. He looks at Aleena who was fast asleep and smiles. He then sighs as he got up and walks down stairs to get a drink of water. He then heard a thud upstairs so he puts the glass down and slowly walks upstairs. Then he heard one of his children start crying so he rush into the room to see a man in black jump out the window. Jules runs over to see only two children left, Sonic and Sonia. Aleena runs in as Jules runs to the window to see a white van drive off.

"What happened?" Aleena asks scared.

"Sonette and Manic, they have been taken." Jules replies as walks off. Aleena walks over to see Sonia crying to she picks her up.

"It's okay Sonia." Aleena whispers as she clams the baby and Jules walks back in.

"I'll call for backup." Jules said as he picks Sonic up. "This is Ajax, it has it smell all over it." Jules adds. Later the pair were in the lounge room, talking to a couple of detectives and Jules knew them both. One was a brown hedgehog name Zack and the other was a human name John.

"So you didn't see the person or the van." John said.

"Yes." Jules replies. "As I said, when I ran in I saw someone in black jump out and I saw a white van drive off" Jules explain and John sighs.

"It's Ajax though." Zack said and Jules sighs.

"It wouldn't surprise me." John said. "We will find them." John promises and Jules nods.

"Come on." Zack said and the pair walks out. Aleena sighs as she looks at Jules who sighs.

"You knew Ajax would do this." Aleena said.

"I did, but I didn't think he would go through with it though." Jules said as he walks up to Aleena who flinch back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aleena asks.

"I didn't want you to worry." Jules replies.

"Worry, two of our children are missing." Aleena said and Jules sighs as he close his eyes.

"I know, but we will find them, I promise." Jules said as he opens his eyes and Aleena walks off. Jules sighs as his phone ring, he looks at the caller id which read ' _privet number_ '. Jules sighs as he answers it. "Hello." Jules said.

" _Hello Jules, it has been a while." he heard Ajax said._

"I want my children back." Jules tells him.

" _I'm sure you do Jules, but you're not getting them back. You took someone I loved so little Sonette and Manic are now mine." Ajax explains._

"I am going to kill you." Jules said and sighs as Ajax hangs up. Jules sighs as he puts his phone away and walks upstairs. He then saw Aleena in the children's room so Jules walks in to place his hand on Aleena's shoulder.

"I want them back Jules." Aleena whispers and Jules sighs.

"As do I Aleena." Jules said and Aleena looks back at him.

"I want to move." Aleena whispers. "I don't feel safe here anymore." she adds and Jules nods as he wraps his arms around Aleena's waist.

"We'll start looking tomorrow." Jules said and Aleena closes her eyes. Jules looks out the window and sighs as he closes his eyes. He failed his family and he won't let that happened again. He will protect Aleena, Sonic and Sonia and he will find Sonette and Manic, he will bring them home. No matter how long it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later**

Sonic wakes up to the sound of his alarm and sighs as he turns it off. He yawns as he got up and dress for school; his uniform is a white dress shirt, a red tie, grey pants for boys while a grey plated skirt for girls, white shocks and black leather shoes. He packs his bag and walks down stairs to see Sonia already up and getting ready for school too.

"Morning Sonic." Sonia greets as Sonic started packing his lunch.

"Morning sis." Sonic said. They then got their bags down, made their breakfasts and sat down. Then Jules and Aleena walks out and started to get ready.

"Morning mum, dad." Sonia said.

"Morning sweet hearts." Aleena whispers and Sonic sighs, seeing something is wrong.

"What's wrong mum?" Sonic asks worry.

"Nothing dear, just had trouble sleeping last night." Aleena tells him. Sonic sighs.

"Well we have to go." Sonic said as he got up and grabs his bag as Sonia did the same.

"Also make sure you have your umbrellas, it is meant to rain today and it looks like a storm is coming. If it is too heavy, I'll come and pick you up." Aleena explains.

"We will be fine." Sonic tells his mother and Sonia nods.

"Go straight to school." Jules tells them.

"We will dad, we always do." Sonic assures him and the pair walks off.

"What do you think is wrong with mum and dad?" Sonia asks.

"I have no idea sis." Sonic replies.

"They have always been upset and this is the worse I have seen mum." Sonia tells him.

"Yeah, something is wrong and I mean really wrong. I mean last night I heard mum and dad talk about someone name Sonette and Manic." Sonic explains.

"Who is Sonette and Manic?" Sonia asks.

"I have no idea, this is the first I heard those names. They said something about it has been 16 years. I stopped listing after that." Sonic replies. "We just have to keep a close eye on them." Sonic said and Sonia nods. Once at school, Sonia walks off and Sonic walks over to Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Tikal the Echidna, Wave the Swallow and Jet the Hawk.

"Morning Sonic." Tails greets.

"Morning Tails." Sonic said.

"Is everything okay?" Tails asks worry.

"Worried about my parents." Sonic replies. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." he adds. He then pulls Tails aside as the others started talking.

"What do you think it wrong with your parents?" Tails asks.

"I have no idea, but I heard them talk about Sonette and Manic. I have never heard those name before in my life." Sonic explains.

"Maybe you should talk to them." Tails suggests and Sonic sighs.

"I don't think so." Sonic said. "The look in my mother's eye, so much pain and sadness." Sonic adds.

"It must have been something terrible for her to look like that." Tails said and Sonic sighs as he closes his eyes.

"That's what I fear." Sonic said as he opens his eye. "But why would they lie to me and Sonia about this. We have asked over and over if there's something wrong, is there something they wanted to talk to us about but they shut us out." he then explains and Tails sighs.

"Maybe they don't know how to tell you." Tails said and Sonic looks at him. "Sometimes it's hard to tell someone you love the truth about something important. Give them time Sonic." Tails explains and Sonic nods.

"Right, that could be a good idea. They will tell us when they are ready." Sonic said.

"Of course they will." Tails said and Sonic smiles.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic said and Tails smiles.

"You're welcome." Tails said walking off and Sonic looks at the sky, wanting to know more.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is sitting with her small group of friends. There was Sky the Hedgehog, Sophia Rose, Rosie the Fox, Teagan the Fox, Elyse the Hedgehog, Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar the Chao.

"What is it Sonia?" Teagan asks worry.

"Nothing, just thinking about my parents." Sonia replies. "Do you know anyone name Sonette and Manic?" she then asks curious

"No, I don't." Teagan replies.

"Why do you ask?" Rosie then asks.

"Sonic heard mum and dad talk about them" Sonia replies.

"That's weird." Rosie said.

"Do you know them?" Sonia asks.

"I know a Sonette, but I haven't seen or heard from her in three years." Rosie tells her and Sonia sighs.

"Sorry to bother you." Sonia said.

"Don't be sorry." Rosie said smiling and Sonia smiles too. "Maybe you should to talk them tonight about this." Rosie then suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sonia said. "I am worried and my mum, she's so upset." Sonia admits.

"Then do it." Sky said. "It's always good to talk to someone when your upset." she adds and Sonia nods.

"You're right Sky, like always. I need to know what is wrong." Sonia said as she looks up at the sky and Sky smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up to the sound of shouting and sighs, she was lying on her side and she could feel someone lying in front of her, hugging her and has their head rested on her chest. She looks down to see it was Manic and smiles as she closes her eyes again. She then felt Manic move so she looks at him and Manic looks up at her.

"Morning brother." Sonette whispers.

"What time is it?" Manic asks softly and Sonette looks at the radio clock behind her.

"Almost nine." Sonette replies as she looks at Manic who yawns.

"Should we get up?" Manic asks.

"Yeah." Sonette said and the pair got up and walks down stairs to see Ajax. Ajax is a black fox with white fur on his chest and muzzle and red on the tip of his tail, deep orange eyes and is wearing a black shirt, lose jeans with a brown belt, green army boots and white gloves.

"Morning Sonette, Manic." Ajax greets as Manic sat at the small table across from him and Sonette starts cooking toast for her and Manic.

"Morning." Sonette whispers as she grabs a smoke and lights it. She then walks over to Manic and lights his smoke.

"Thanks sis." Manic said softly and Ajax smiles at the pair.

"Anytime." Sonette whispers as she walks back.

"So what do you two have plan?" Ajax asks.

"I don't know." Manic replies.

"We have nothing plan." Sonette said.

"I'll talk to you tonight." Ajax said as he got up, grabbing a jacket that was over his chair. "You two be good, keep your heads down and stay safe." Ajax warns them, walking off and Sonette sighs.

"We always are." Sonette whisper smiling. "So when we have breakfast, we'll drop by Scourge." Sonette tells Manic.

"I hope he has some pot leftover." Manic said smiling.

"He better of he so fucken dead." Sonette said as she hands Manic his toast and Manic smiles. After breakfast, Sonette gets change, now wearing daemon short shots, a black singlet, black sneakers and black gloves. She then looks at Manic is wearing a black singlet, daggy jeans being hold up by a black belt with a silver buckle, his red sneakers, belt bag and white gloves with his black spiked wristlets.

"Ready." Manic asks and Sonette smiles as she walks over.

"Come on." Sonette said and the pair walks off. Once at Scourge, Sonette knocks on the door and Fiona the Fox opens it, smiling.

"Just in time, come on in." Fiona said and the trio walks into the lounge room to see Scourge the Hedgehog with Madeleine the Hedgehog and Brianna the Bat. Madeleine has light pink fur, long and lush sky blue hair, bio-coloured eyes, left purple and right green, wearing a black top, jeans, white gloves and black high heal boots. Brianna has black fur, orange wings, deep greens eyes and is wearing a blue top, jeans, a black belt, black boots and white elbow length gloves.

"About time." Scourge said as Manic sat next to Madeleine, Sonette and Fiona sat down across from Scourge and Brianna.

"Sorry." Sonette said. "Slept in" she adds.

"Now, let's play." Scourge said as he grabs his bong.


	3. Chapter 3

Jules is sitting at his desk and sighs as he leans back. Then Zack walks over and Jules look at him.

"You okay?" Zack asks.

"It's been 16 years." Jules replies and Zack sighs.

"I know, but we are close." Zack said handing him a folder. "We got this image of Ajax with two teenagers at the train station five days ago." Zack then said. Jules pulls the picture out and sighs.

"That's them." Jules whispers. "What has he done to them?" Jules asks worry.

"We'll find out when we get him." Zack tells him. "Have faith Jules."

"It's been 16 years, even if I do get them back, who says they will come back." Jules said as John walks over with two folders.

"I have a criminal record on both Sonette and Manic. It was hard, they have many names. It was hard to get everything." John said as he gives them to Jules who looks at them. "Breaking and entry, assault, possession of drugs and alcohol, underage drinking as well as drunken behaviour. They are also tied with a bank robbery, but were never charge because of the lack of evidence as well as a jewellery shop." John lists and Jules sighs.

"I guess that answers my question." Jules whispers.

"I better go, I have people looking for Ajax since he's in town." John said walking off.

"Are you going to tell Aleena?" Zack asks.

"I have to." Jules replies. "She has the right to know." Jules adds.

"Take it easy Jules." Zack said walking off and Jules sighs as he tries to come up with the words to say to Aleena. With a sigh he grabs his phone and made the call.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is sitting in his spot with his friend, having their lunch. Sonic then heard his phone beep so he looks at it to see a message. He opens it to see it was from his mother, saying _'Come straight home with you sister'._

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Just my mum." Sonic replies as he puts his phone away. "Be right back." he then said getting up and walks ff. He walks over to Sonia who looks at him confused as she got up and walks up to him.

"What is it Sonic?" Sonia asks.

"I got a message from mum, she said to go straight home with you so no mucking around." Sonic tells her and Sonia nods "Sorry sis." Sonic then said.

"Don't be Sonic." Sonia said smiling. "I have been thinking, maybe we should talk to mum and dad, about what's going on." Sonia tells him and Sonic sighs.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Sonic said. "We'll talk about this on the way home, okay." Sonic tells her and Sonia nods.

"Got it Sonic." Sonia said and Sonic walks off, sitting back next to Tails. He stayed quiet as everyone else talk, he really didn't have anything to say.

"Sonic." Tails said and Sonic looks at him.

"I'm fine." Sonic quickly said and Tails sighs. "Just a lot going on at home." Sonic adds.

"Is it about this Sonette and Manic?" Tails asks.

"I think so." Sonic said "Sonia and I are going to talk to them tonight." he adds.

"So any idea who this Sonette and Manic could be?" Amy asks.

"No idea." Sonic replies, shaking his head. "They have to be important for mum and dad to talk about them, but I'm still confused." Sonic explains. They then heard the bell and Sonic sighs as they all got up and head to class.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is lying on her back with Fiona kneeling over. Sonette sighs as she sat up and looks up at Fiona.

"Why are you still kneeling over me?" Sonette asks.

"Because you love me." Fiona replies and Sonette smiles as Fiona starts kissing her neck.

"Not now Fiona." Sonette whispers.

"Why not, Manic and Madeleine are upstairs, Scourge and Brianna are gone?" Fiona said as she slides her hands under Sonette's singlet and on her belly.

"Your hands are cold." Sonette whispers and Fiona smiles as she takes Sonette's singlet off. Sonette lies down. Fiona place her hands on either side of Sonette's head.

"Come on Sonette." Fiona said and Sonette smiles as she pulls Fiona into a kiss.

"Sonette." she then heard Manic call and sighs as Fiona lies on top of her. Manic walks over with his phone and hands it to Sonette. "It's Ajax." Manic said and Sonette sighs.

"Hello". Sonette said

" _Sonette, I need you and your brother to come home." Ajax tells her._

"Is everything okay?" Sonette asks worried.

" _No, hurry." Ajax said_. Ajax then hangs up and Sonette looks at Manic.

"We have to go." Sonette said as Fiona got up and Sonette got up, grabbing her singlet, putting it on.

"See you soon." Fiona said and Sonette smiles as she runs off with Manic. They made it home to see police and Sonette grabs Manic before he could run in. Then it started to rain. Sonette watch as Ajax was dragged out in handcuffs and sighs, knowing the feeling too well.

"We can't let them take him." Manic said softly.

"We can't get in the way Manic, I'm sorry." Sonette said softly as she felt tears slid down her face, but is hidden from the rain

"What do we do?" Manic asks.

"What we do best." Sonette replies as an police officer looks at them.

"Jules!" he shouts and Jules walks over, then saw his lost children. He couldn't believe it was them and how much they have grown up. Jules sighs.

"Who's that?" Manic asks softly.

"Sonette, Manic." Jules said walking over and Sonette takes at step back, pulling her brother behind her.

"And you are?" Sonette asks.

"I'm… I'm detective Jules." Jules introduces.

"Wait, didn't Ajax mention someone named Jules." Manic whispers to Sonette.

"He did." Sonette said and Jules looks at them concerned.

"Can you come with me, I'll take you to the station? I have a few question." Jules asks and Manic takes Sonette's hand.

"Only if Manic stays with me." Sonette tells him.

"I promise." Jules assures her, seeing the pair are extremely close, and Sonette nods. "This way." Jules then said walking off and the young hedgehogs followed him to his car. Jules opens the back door and Manic was first to climb in. Sonette looks at Jules, then follows Manic and Jules closes the door. Sonette was sitting was she was facing Manic and has her back to the door. She then wraps her arms around Manic who leans into her. Jules then got in and they started moving.

"I don't like this." Manic admits.

"Don't worry Manic, everything is going to be fine." Sonette assures him as she looks at him "Have I ever let you down?" Sonette then asks.

"Never." Manic replies.

"That's because it's my job to look after you, you're my baby brother and I will not let anyone hurt you. Not now, not ever." Sonette tells him. Manic smiles as he rest his head on Sonette's chest, closing his eyes and Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around his head. "I'll protect you." Sonette whispers as she looks at the front and at Jules. She could see a smile on his face and sighs as she closes her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Once at the station, Jules lead Sonette and Manic to his desk. Manic sat down on the chair by Jules' desk and Sonette stands right next to him as Jules sat down. Sonette saw hers and Manic's record on Jules' desk.

"So you know us." Sonette said and Jules sighs.

"What do you know about your real parents?" Jules asks.

"Nothing, we never asked really. I mean Ajax told us we were adopted." Sonette replies as she looks at Manic and Jules sighs. Adopted. "But Ajax mention you, well I hope it is you." Sonette then said looking at Jules.

"Who are you?" Manic asks and Jules sighs. Sonette stares at him, seeing something.

"You're our father." Sonette said. "I can see it in your eyes." Sonette adds and Jules takes a deep breath.

"I am, you have two siblings, Sonic and Sonia." Jules tells them.

"So let's say, we believe you, what happened 16 years ago?" Sonette asks curious.

"You were taken, I have spent the last 16 years looking for you." Jules replies.

"Can we believe him?" Manic asks Sonette. Jules then pulls out an old photo and hands over. Sonette looks at it to see a four babies, her and Manic with two others, and a purple hedgehog and Jules.

"This was taken four months after you were born and two months before you two were taken." Jules tells them and Sonette hands it to Manic.

"This, we can't go with you." Sonette said as she starts to freak out. Manic looks at her worried as he puts the photo down.

"Sonette." Manic whispers and Sonette clams herself down.

"Sorry Manic." Sonette said. "Did you really think, after what, 16 years we would just got back with you." Sonette then said.

"Not think, hoped." Jules said and Sonette looks at him shock and sighs.

"With all due respect Mr Hedgehog, we can't go with you because if we do, we will just disappoint you and everyone else. You know what we have done, we can't and won't change for you, and won't go to a school. We have no future." Sonette explains and Jules sighs.

"Give us a chance, that's all I can ask for and give school a chance." Jules pleads.

"We haven't been to school before, we learnt everything from Ajax and his friends. We only know basic math and English, we don't know much about spelling or writing clearly." Sonette tells him.

"Aleena, your mother, doesn't work and I am sure she can teach you more." Jules tells her. Sonette walks over to Manic, sitting on his lap facing him.

"What do you want to do?" Sonette asks softly and Manic looks up at her.

"I want to leave, but we don't have the money or anything." Manic whispers.

"How's this, we stay there and try this out. When we have what we need, we leave. Just the two of us, maybe Scourge and the others." Sonette tells him softly so Jules didn't hear and Manic nods. Sonette got up and turns around to face Jules. "We're in if we share a room, I like to keep Manic close to me." Sonette tells him and Jules smiles.

"Done." Jules said with a nod. "We'll got by the house so you can your gear." Jules tells her as he stands up, grabbing his jacket and Sonette smiles.

"Read my mind." Sonette said smiling.

"Let's go." Jules said and the trio heads off. Manic grabs Sonette's hand. They walk outside to see the rain has stopped.

'Odd.' Sonette thought as they got in Jules' car and they head off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Sonia made it home to see Aleena passing in the lounge room and looked nervous.

"Mum." Sonic said worried as he walks in with Sonia and Aleena stops.

"You two are home." Aleena said smiling. "Sit." Aleena tells them. Sonic and Sonia sat down on the lounge, looking at their mother worried as they sat their bags at their feet.

"Mum, we heard you talk to dad about someone name Sonette and Manic." Sonic starts and Aleena sighs.

"I know. That's what we need to talk about." Aleena tells them and they look at her worried. "Sonette and Manic are, well, your siblings." Aleena tells them. Sonic and Sonia looks at her shock.

"What?" Sonic said shock and Sonia sighs.

"What happened mum?" Sonia asks.

"16 years ago, Ajax… Ajax took them. Ajax hates your father and to get back at him, he took Sonette and Manic." Aleena explains.

"Oh mum." Sonic said as he got up and walks up to her, giving her a hug. Aleena smiles.

"But there's good news." Aleena said as Sonic lets her go. "They're coming home, but we have to give them space and time to know us. We also need give them time and take it easy on them. They have had a different childhood compare to you two." Aleena then tells them.

"Wait, will I still be the oldest?" Sonic then asks.

"Yes, it goes you, Sonette, Sonia and Manic." Aleena tells him and Sonic smiles. Then Jules walks in with Sonette and Manic right behind him, Sonette has two duffle bags and a large backpack while Manic has one duffle bag and a small backpack.

"Sonette, Manic this is your mother Aleena and your siblings, Sonic and Sonia." Jules introduces and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Uh hi." Sonette whispers.

"Hello." Aleena said smiling.

"Uh, this way to your room." Jules said walking upstairs. Sonette sighs as she follows him with Manic right behind her. They came to a room; it had creamy walls and a window across from the door. There was a double bed to the left with a wardrobe with mirror sliding doors across from it and two bedside table, one having a radio clock alarm. "This is your room while you are with us." Jules said and Sonette turns around to face him.

"Thank you." Sonette said.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Jules said walking out, closing the door and Sonette sighs as she looks at Manic who was on the far side of the bed.

"I don't like this." Manic said as he sits his bags down and Sonette sits hers down.

"Nor do I Manic, but don't fuck this up." Sonette tells him and Manic nods. "Look Manic, it's just till we figure out what we are doing and where we are going, okay?" Sonette then said and Manic smiles.

"I know sis, I'm sorry." Manic said and Sonette sighs.

"You know you mean the world to me, at the end of the day, it's just you and me. They may be our blood, but they will never accept us, for us." Sonette explains as she walks over to her brother. "Now that Ajax is gone, I have to be the adult now. I have to keep us fed, sheltered and alive." Sonette tells him.

"You don't have to." Manic said.

"Yes Manic, I do." Sonette tells him. "I made a promise to Ajax, he knew this was going to happen." she adds and Manic nods

"I'm sorry." Manic whispers.

"Don't be, I will look after us." Sonette tells him. They then heard a knock at the door so Sonette turns around. "Who is it?" Sonette asks and Sonic walks in.

"Uh it's me, I'm Sonic." Sonic said and Sonette smiles. "Um, they want you down stairs." Sonic tells them.

"Okay, we'll be down soon Sonic." Sonette said and Sonic walks off, closing the door.

"I don't want to talk to them." Manic said and Sonette turns around.

"Play the mute then." Sonette tells him. "I'll do all the talking and whisper to me if you want me to know something, like we always do." Sonette adds and Manic nods.

"Okay" Manic said and Sonette smiles.

"Come on." Sonette said and the pair walks down stairs and into the lounge room to see them waiting. "Sorry we took so long." Sonette said.

"Don't be." Aleena said and Sonette smiles.

"What can we do for you?" Sonette then asks.

"We just want to talk, to get to know you and Manic more." Jules said. Manic walks behind Sonette, wrapping his arms around her waist and buries his face in her back.

"Sorry, Manic doesn't want to speak." Sonette said.

"That's okay." Aleena said. "Do you two have any allergies I need to know?" Aleena asks.

"No." Sonette replies. "We don't like a lot fruits and vegetables, but that's because we never really eat them." she adds.

"Well we should change that, don't you think." Aleena said.

"Do we have to?" Manic whispers.

"We can try them." Sonette said. "And yes Manic." she then said and Manic sighs.

"Is everything okay?" Aleena asks.

"Yes, Manic hates them more than me." Sonette replies. "I'll at least get him to try them. We are, how you say picky eaters. There is a lot we don't eat." Sonette explains.

"Okay." Aleena said. "Tonight we are having curry chicken on white rice, is that okay?" Aleena asks.

"Yummy." Manic whispers.

"It is fine Mrs Hedgehog." Sonette replies.

"Please, call me Aleena." Aleena tells her and Sonette nods.

"I better go, I'll see you tonight." Jules said walking off.

"I better get dinner started." Aleena said walking off.

"Can we go for a smoke?" Manic asks softly.

"Come on." Sonette said. They then walks off and into their bedroom. They grab a smoke Sonette walks to the window, opening it and takes the flyscreen off. She then sits down with her legs on both side and Manic sat in front of her. Sonette lights her smoke and lights Manic's. "Better." Sonette said.

"Yeah." Manic said smiling as she leans back and Sonette smiles too. They then heard a knock at the door and Manic sighs.

"Come in." Sonette said. Sonic and Sonia walks in and Sonette sighs.

"Uh hi." Sonia whispers.

"Don't get too close, don't want you breathing this in." Sonette tells them.

"Don't worry about us." Sonic said as he walks over with Sonia.

"So, what now?" Sonette asks.

"I have no idea." Sonic replies.

"This is weird." Sonia adds.

"It is." Sonette said. "Maybe we can get used to it, but Manic and I have plans to leave." Sonette tells them.

"Mum and dad thought you would." Sonic admits. "Listen, there could be a chance that dad and his work mates come back to you two some questions, questions about Ajax." Sonic warns them.

"Ajax raise us like his own, we won't say anything." Sonette said.

"Right, sorry." Sonic said.

"Don't be, I'm sorry for how I responded. Thanks for the heads up." Sonette said and Sonic smiles.

"You're welcome." Sonic said. "Come on Sonia, we have homework." he then said and the pair walks off.

"What do we do?" Manic asks softly.

"If it happens, say nothing." Sonette tells him. Later that night, Jules came home with Zack and John. Sonette and Manic were walking down stairs when they walk in.

"Sonette, Manic." Jules said and the pair walks over, Manic hides behind Sonette.

"Yes sir." Sonette said worried.

"We need to talk to you." Jules said.

"If it's about Ajax, forget it." Sonette tells him.

"We need you to" Zack tells her and Sonette shakes her head.

"No." Sonette tells him. "Forget it buddy." she then said and Jules sighs.

"I told you they wouldn't talk." Jules tells Zack and John.

"It was worth to try." John said. "Take it easy Jules." he then said walking out with Zack.

"Sorry, but he may be in the wrong but he raise us like his own. Yes, what he did was wrong but you can't change the past." Sonette explains.

"I understand." Jules said. "Are you okay?" Jules asks.

"Uh, we are a little hungry." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Jules said and Sonette smiles as they follow Jules into the kitchen.

"Jules, your home early." Aleena said.

"Yeah, Zack is covering for me." Jules explains as he walks to the cupboard. He then looks at Sonette and Manic who has his arms around her waist again. "Chocolate chip cookies?" Jules asks.

"Yes please." Sonette replies and Jules pulls them out, sitting them on the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"I have a question for you two dear." Aleena said walking over as Sonette and Manic starts eating, Manic still has an arm around Sonette.

"Sure, what is it?" Sonette asks.

"Well I see Manic and you are very close but why does he always cling to you?" Aleena asks.

"It's a long story I rather not get into really. Manic just has always cling to me. For as long as I can remember. He's my baby brother and I need to protect him." Sonette explains "I made a promise to him and now that Ajax is gone, I have to be the adult." she adds

"Not here dear." Aleena said and Sonette sighs.

"Even here, Manic needs me to be strong, like always and I can do it." Sonette said and Aleena sighs as she looks at Jules. "I need him and he needs me." Sonette adds.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Aleena said.

"No, it's okay Aleena." Sonette assures her. "I knew someone was going to ask." she adds and Aleena smiles.

"Also don't fill up on those, dinner is soon." Aleena tells them.

"Well we haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Sonette tells her.

"I'll get Sonic and Sonia to set the table." Jules said and Sonette push the cookies away.

"Sonette." Manic whispers.

"No." Sonette said. At dinner, Sonette and Manic didn't say a word.

"How was school today?" Aleena asks.

"School like." Sonic replies. "At least I didn't get into a fight so that's a positive." Sonic adds.

"That's always good." Jules said. Sonette and Manic finished eating, Sonette grabs Manic's bowl and the pair left. Aleena sighs as she watch them walk upstairs.

"Give them time Aleena, they aren't use to this or us." Jules tells her and Aleena nods. Sonic looks at Sonia who sighs as she shacks her head.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another early morning for Sonic. He walks down stairs to see his mother and father with Sonia. With a sigh he walks over to get ready for school.

"So what will Sonette and Manic do today?" Sonic asks.

"They will be here with me for a while, but Sonette said they were also going to see their friends." Aleena tells him.

"So no school." Sonic said.

"They have never been into a school before, it would be too soon for them Sonic." Jules explains.

"They have a point. Manic doesn't even like being around us." Sonia tells Sonic. "The way he clings to Sonette."

"He's in a bad spot, he needs time." Aleena tells him.

"I better go and check on Sonette and Manic." Jules said walking off. He walks upstairs and into their room to see Sonette fast asleep on her back and Manic was snuggled into her side. He then saw they were holding hands and Jules walks out quietly and closes the door. He then walks back down stairs and over to Aleena. "They're asleep, I think we should let them sleep in." Jules said.

"We better go." Sonic said grabbing his stuff and Sonia did the same.

"Have a lovely day." Aleena said.

"And straight to school." Jules said and Sonic smiles.

"Yes dad." Sonic said.

"Bye." Sonia said and the pair walks off. Aleena smiles as Jules walks up her and Jules smiles.

"We have our babies back." Aleena whispers.

"Find out what you can from Sonette, but don't push her." Jules tells her.

"I'll be fine Jules." Aleena said. Then Sonette walks in, half asleep and Aleena smiles "Good morning." Aleena said and Sonette smiles.

"Morning." Sonette whispers. "Uh what do I do about breakfast?" Sonette then asks.

"What do you normally have?" Aleena asks.

"Toast." Sonette replies. "I cook it for me and Manic."

"How many each?" Aleena asks as she pulls out the toaster.

"Two each." Sonette replies.

"What do you have on it?" Aleena then asks as she grabs the bread and puts four slices in.

"Just butter." Sonette replies.

"Go and get your brother." Aleena said and Sonette nods as she walks off.

"I better get going." Jules then said as he finished his coffee and puts the cup in the sink.

"See you tonight." Aleena said and Jules kiss her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, you know that." Jules said.

"I do, now go." Aleena said and Jules walks off as Sonette and Manic walks down. Sonette sighs as she chase after Jules.

"Mr Hedgehog, wait." Sonette said as Jules went to walk out the door but stop and looks back "What will happen to Ajax?" Sonette then asks.

"I don't know, I'm not on the case." Jules tells her and Sonette sighs. "I'll find out for you." Jules tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Really, thank you." Sonette said and Jules leaves. Sonette walks back to see Manic looking at the floor and Aleena standing across from him. Sonette walks over to Manic who grabs her arm.

"Can I get you two anything to drink? Water, milk, coffee, tea, orange juice?" Aleena asks.

"Coffee." Manic whispers.

"Coffee please, we have two sugars, two coffee and milk." Sonette said and Aleena nods. "Can I help?" Sonette then asks.

"It's okay, I got it." Aleena replies as she starts making their coffee. "Is Manic okay?" Aleena then asks

"Yeah, well he has a fear of meeting new people. It took me forever just to get him to trust Scourge and Brianna, our friends, Madeline, his girlfriend and Fiona, my girlfriend" Sonette tells her. She then realise what she said and looks at Aleena worried.

"So, you are…" Aleena starts, but stops.

"Gay, yeah." Sonette whispers and Aleena smiles.

"That's okay dear." Aleena said as she finished their coffees and slides them over.

"That was quick." Sonette whispers as she grabs them, handing one to Manic.

"Jules has one earlier." Aleena said as she hands them their toast. "What I still don't understand, is why Manic clings to you." Aleena admits.

"Yeah, it started with the accident…" Sonette starts, but Manic grabs her and Sonette sighs. What was she doing? Did she really just drop her guard around Aleena? Sonette quickly shakes her head. She can't trust Aleena.

"What is it?" Aleena asks.

"I'm sorry Aleena, we… I can't say anymore. I'm sorry." Sonette tells her.

"Please, I want to know." Aleena begs.

"All I will say is, Manic is lucky to be alive." Sonette said and Aleena sighs as she walks off.

"Why did you say that?" Manic asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies and sighs as her ears fold flat. Manic looks at her worried as they kept eating, no one spoke. Aleena then walks back as they finished up. Sonette took their stuff to the sink and walks off. Manic sighs as he follows her up to the room. He then saw Sonette by the window, smoking and Manic walks over to her as Aleena walks in, but they didn't notices.

"I'm sorry." Manic said, giving Sonette a hug.

"Don't be, I had trouble getting to sleep, I think it was three something when I fell asleep." Sonette tells him.

"We can leave." Manic said and Sonette sighs.

"No, we can't, not yet." Sonette tells Manic as she saw Aleena. "It's too soon." she then said and Manic looks back and sighs.

"Can I get you two anything?" Aleena asks.

"We're fine." Sonette replies.

"Okay." Aleena said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"We are staying." Sonette tells Manic. "We have nowhere to go, no money, I mean I have no idea where Ajax puts all the stuff we go so we have to stay here and make a plan." Sonette explains.

"I understand." Manic said as he sits in front of Sonette and leans back. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around him.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is sitting with his friends, lost in his thoughts when Tails hits him and Sonic looks at him.

"Did you find out who Sonette and Manic were?" Amy asks.

"Uh yeah we did." Sonic said. "They're our siblings, they were taken 16 years ago and well now they are living with us." he then explains

"Really, wow." Amy said shock.

"What are they like?" Tails asks curious.

"Manic never talks and Sonette, she seems nice." Sonic said. "But I don't know them or trust them." Sonic adds.

"Give them time." Amy said. "They might feel the same way towards you." she then said. Sonic sighs as Sonia and her friends walks over and sits with them.

"Hey sis." Sonic said.

"We were just talking about Sonette and Manic." Sonia said.

"Same." Sonic said. "We just need to give them time."

"I want to know Sonette more, she seems, well strong." Sonia said.

"We'll try to talk to them after school, if they are there." Sonic said and Sonia nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette looks at Manic who sighs. Sonette looks back as Aleena knocks on the door and walks in.

"Can I get you two anything?" Aleena asks.

"We're fine." Sonette replies. Manic yawns and Sonette smiles. "Maybe another coffee for Manic." Sonette adds and Aleena giggles.

"We'll come down for lunch anyway, I'll boil the kettle." Aleena tells her walking off and Sonette sighs.

"Come on Manic." Sonette said and Manic nods. They head down stairs and into the kitchen. Aleena smiles.

"We have plenty of leftovers if you want you to have for lunch." Aleena offers.

"That sounds nice." Sonette said and Aleena nods as she grabs their bowels. Sonette watched as she took notes on where everything is. Aleena then grabs the food from the fridge and looks at Sonette.

"Are you okay dear?" Aleena asks.

"Just taking notes on where everything is." Sonette replies and Aleena smiles.

"Come here." Aleena said and Sonette walks over. Sonette helps Aleena get their lunch done. Manic watched. Sonette gave him the first meal and got hers done. Manic smiles.

"Thanks." Manic whispers.

"Eat slowly." Sonette tells him and Manic nods. Sonette got hers and starts eating.

"How are you two feeling?" Aleena asks.

"Fine." Sonette replies. "Thank you." Sonette then whispers.

"You just take it slow." Aleena tells her as she sits a coffee by Manic and Manic smiles.

"Thanks." Manic whispers and Aleena smiles. Then Jules walks in and Aleena smiles.

"Jules, what are you doing here?" Aleena asks.

"They told me to have the rest of the day off." Jules replies. "Sorry Sonette, they wouldn't let me near the case." Jules then said and Sonette sighs.

"That's okay." Sonette whispers.

"Are you two feeling okay?" Aleena asks worry.

"We're fine." Sonette replies. "I need to be take back to the house, I forgot a few things." Sonette tells them.

"I can take you." Jules said and Sonette nods. Once they were done lunch, Sonette grabbed an empty duffle bag and sighs.

"Are we getting the safe?" Manic asks.

"Yes, the rest of our things has to be there." Sonette replies and they head down stairs to see Jules waiting.

"Come on." Jules said and they head off. They got in the car and head off. Sonette and Manic sat in the back. Once back, Sonette and Manic look around and sighs.

"Come on." Sonette said, heading up to Ajay's old room. They walk to the safe and Sonette kneels down. She opens it and opens the duffle bag. She grabs two large files, they were on Sonette and Manic and their many fake names. She then grabs their fake ids, money and cleared out the safe. Sonette zips up the bag and sighs.

"So that's what was in that." Jules said and Sonette closes the safe, locking it

"It has nothing to do with you." Sonette tells him as they got up.

"We better go." Jules tells them and they head off. They got in the car and Jules sighs as they head home. "Can you at least tell me what the files are?" Jules asks.

"They are about us, medical record, criminal recorded, stuff like that." Sonette replies and Manic grabs her hand. Sonette nods and Jules sighs.

"Okay." Jules said. They made it home, Sonette and Manic heads upstairs. Sonette puts the duffle bag under her side of the bed and Manic sighs.

"Will it be safe there?" Manic asks.

"We can hope." Sonette replies. Manic nods. "Tomorrow we'll go and see Fiona and the others." Sonette tells him as she kicks her shoes off, then walks to the window, grabbing a smoke and lights it. Manic walks over. Sonette grabs him a smoke, handing it over and lights it.

"Good idea." Manic said. As the day went on, Sonette and Manic stayed in their room. They didn't want to go out or talk to Aleena and Jules. They just stayed in their room, working on plans on where they can go when they leave.

"Sonia!" she heard Aleena call. Sonette walks out as Sonia runs upstairs. Sonette quickly grabs her and saw Sonia has a black eye, covered in scrapes, a small cut on her bottom lip and a few more bruises. She was in a fight and came out second best. Sonia was also in tears.

"Who did this to you?" Sonette asks.

"It doesn't matter." Sonia cries, trying to break free. Sonette grabs Sonia's hips and Sonia looks at her shock.

"Who did this to you? Tell me." Sonette tells her as Sonic, Aleena and Jules walks up. Sonia rest her head on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette sighs, wrapping her arms around Sonia. Sonia then breaks down in tears. "It's okay Sonia." Sonette whispers as Sonic walks over.

"Sonia." Sonic said worried. Sonia buries her face into Sonette's shoulder.

"Who did this to her?" Sonette asks Sonic who sighs.

"There are four girls in our year that always pick on her. Athena Hall, Zara Wolf, Lily Hedgehog and Clare Fox." Sonic replies.

"Athena Hall, where have I heard that name before?" Sonette asks herself. "Wait, rich kid Athena." Sonette said and Sonic nods. "That whore." Sonette whispers.

"You know her." Sonic said shock.

"I worked a couple of jobs for her father. I hate her." Sonette explains.

"I see." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"I'll take care of this, I promise." Sonette tells them.

"That would be amazing." Sonic said and Sonette nods. Aleena smiles at Jules who sighs.

"Just don't overdo it. I don't want to have to bail you out." Jules tells her.

"Don't worry, I'll get Fiona to bail me out." Sonette tells him and Jules sighs. Sonia looks at Sonette who sighs.

"Come on, we need to put an icepack on that eye." Sonette tells her and Sonia nods. Sonette lets her go and Sonia takes her bag off.

"Here." Sonic said, grabbing it. Sonette and Sonia heads down stairs and Manic was close behind them. They walk into the kitchen and Sonette grabs an unopen bags of peas. Sonia leans against the bench and sighs. Sonette walks over. Sonia closes her left eye and Sonette place the bag over it. She always had to do this when she got black eyes.

"Hold it there." Sonette tells her and Sonia nods, placing her hand on the bag. Aleena walks in and smiles. "How long have those girls been picking on you?" Sonette asks. Jules walks in and smiles.

"For a while now." Sonia replies.

"What time do you finish school?" Sonette asks.

"3:25, Sonic takes forever to get out so they always pushed me around. This is the first time I was attacked like this." Sonia explains and Sonette sighs.

"Starting tomorrow, I'll pick you up." Sonette tells her. "Got it Manic." Sonette then said and Manic nods.

"That would be nice." Sonia whispers.

"And tomorrow since Manic and I have to go out, we will walk you so we know where to meet you." Sonette tells her and Sonia nods. Aleena smiles and Jules nods as they walk off. Sonia smiles. Sonic then walks in and Manic looks over at him.

"How are you feeling Sonia?" Sonic asks.

"Okay now." Sonia replies. "Sonette and Manic are walking with us to school tomorrow as well as picking us up for a while." Sonia explains and Sonic smiles.

"That's good, you get to meet our friends." Sonic said and Sonette nods.

"Plus take care of those four bitches." Sonette adds.

"You don't have to." Sonia tells her.

"In a way I do. They can't get away with this Sonia. I know I haven't know you that long, but you are my sister." Sonette tells her. Sonia looks at her shock, then gives her a hug. Sonette smiles.

"I'm surprise Athena hasn't change since last time you beat the craped out of her." Manic said. Sonic looks at him shock, then smiles.

"You know Athena, never learns from her mistake." Sonette said and Manic chuckles.

"True." Manic said.

"I think that is the most I have heard from you." Sonic said and Manic sighs.

"Um…" Manic whispers.

"That means he is comfortable around you." Sonette tells them and Sonic smiles.

"That's good, you're my brother after all. I would like to get to know you." Sonic tells him and Manic smiles. Sonette smiles, things were looking up for them.


	7. Chapter 7

It was an early morning, Sonette made sure Manic was up. No way was she letting Athena get away with this. She didn't care about her friends. Sonette was making herself and Manic a coffee. Aleena was working on breakfast and smiles.

"Please be careful today." Aleena said.

"We will Aleena." Sonette said as Manic walks over. Aleena smiles as she walks out. Sonette hands a coffee to Manic, they were dress and ready. Sonette was wearing a dark red strapless top, a denim jacket, daggy denim jeans with a black and white checked belt, black and white skate shoes and black leather fingerless gloves. Manic was wearing a white shirt, a black vest, jeans that are being hold up by a black belt, black and green skate shoes and white gloves with black spiked wristlaces. Then Sonia and Sonic walks out. They both were ready for school. Sonia walks to Sonette who sighs. "How are you feeling Sonia?" Sonette asks.

"I'm okay." Sonia replies.

"We better get ready to go." Sonic said.

"Got it." Sonette said. They got ready and walked to the lounge room to see Jules and Aleena sitting down.

"We're off." Sonic said.

"Straight to school." Jules tells them. "Sonette, Manic, be careful." Jules tells the pair.

"Got it." Sonette said.

"Come on." Sonic said and they head off. Sonia stayed close to Sonette who smiles. When they got to school, Sonic and Sonia saw all their friends at the front.

"Wow, you two have a lot of friends." Sonette whispers.

"We do." Sonia whispers as they walk over.

"Oh my god, are you okay Sonia?" Teagan asks worried.

"I'm okay." Sonia whispers.

"Who does Athena think she is, attacking you like that?" Amy said with anger in her voice.

"Sonette." Rosie said and Sonette looks at the fox.

"Rosie, it's been a while." Sonette said and Rosie smiles.

"It is you!" Rosie shouts and Sonette chuckles.

"Who is that?" Manic asks softly.

"A girl I helped out three years ago." Sonette replies.

"So you're Sonette and Manic. The other two siblings." Knuckles said and Sonette chuckles.

"That's us." Sonette said.

"Athena is coming." Sonia whispers. Sonette and Manic hides behind the others. Sonic stood with them. Sonette then saw Clare the Fox who purple fur with black fur at the tip of her tail and blue eyes, Zara Wolf who she has light grey fur with dark grey and white strips and yellow eyes and Lily Hedgehog who she has black fur, long lust red hair and aqua eyes. She then saw Athena Hall, the hedgehog she is after. Athena has deep sky blue fur, long frost green hair and lust red eyes. Athena walks up to Sonia and pushed her.

"Hey!" Sonia shouts and Sonette shakes her head. Athena hasn't seen her.

"Go away." Sophia tells her.

"Or what?" Athena asks. Sonette quickly walks over and punch Athena, knocking her down. Athena looks at her with anger in her eye which quickly turns into fear, seeing Sonette.

"Hello Athena, it's been a while." Sonette said smiling.

"S-S-Sonette." Athena said as she moves back, trying to stand up but falls down.

"Here, let me help you." Sonette said, walking up to Athena and grabs her by the scuff of her shirt and pulls her up. Athena whimpers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Athena asks scared.

"You hurt my little sister, Sonia. You know what I am like with family." Sonette replies and Athena looks at her shock. "So here is my warning to you and your friends. If anyone of you touch Sonia and her friends, hell if you look at them the wrong way, I'll kill you." Sonette tells her in a deep voice. Sonic looks at her shock and Athena nods.

"Of course." Athena said.

"Are we clear?" Sonette asks.

"Crystal clear." Athena replies. Sonette throws Athena to Lily who catches her. They then run off and Manic walks to Sonette.

"Wow, you're scary." Teagan admits and Sonette chuckles.

"I have my ways." Sonette replies and Manic chuckles. "You should head in, we have things to do." Sonette tells Sonia and Sonic.

"Right, see you later." Sonia said and they head in. Sonette and Manic heads off. Sonette grabs a smoke and hands one to Manic.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard?" Manic asks.

"Nope." Sonette replies, lighting her smoke, then lights Manic's.

"Let's go." Manic said. They made it to Scourge's place, it was a long walk but they made it. Sonette knocks on the door and sighs. Fiona opens and gives Sonette a hug.

"Where have you been?" Fiona asks.

"It's a long story." Sonette replies as Madeline walks out and gives Manic a hug.

"Manic." Madeline whispers.

"Sorry." Manic said. Then Scourge and Brianna walks to the door.

"Get in." Scourge tells them and they head in. They sat in the lounge room. Sonette sat on the floor with Fiona on her lap while Manic sat on the armchair with Madeline on his lap and Scourge and Brianna sat on the lounge.

"Okay, what happened?" Brianna asks.

"Ajax was arrested." Sonette replies. "Also, it turns out we weren't adopted." Sonette adds.

"You weren't." Fiona said confused.

"We were kidnaped." Sonette tells them and they look at her shock.

"Our real parents name are Jules and Aleena. We have two other siblings, Sonia and Sonic." Manic explains.

"I don't understand." Madeline said.

"Jules is a detective. I guess Ajax kidnapped us to get back at him. I don't know." Sonette explains.

"So where do you live?" Fiona asks.

"With our family, till we figure out what to do." Sonette replies.

"Wow." Scourge whispers. "That's a lot to take in." Scourge adds.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette whispers.

"So what are you going to do?" Fiona asks.

"We don't know." Manic replies.

"They are nice so till we figure something out, we are staying there but we haven't really open up to them." Sonette explains.

"I don't like this." Brianna admits.

"Same." Madeline adds.

"Sonette, a moment." Fiona said standing up and walks off. Sonette sighs as she got up and follows Fiona to her room. Fiona walks to the bed and Sonette closes the door.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"A phone call would have been nice, to fill us in sooner! I have been worried sick!" Fiona shouts.

"Well this isn't something we could talk about over the phone." Sonette tells her, walking up to her and Fiona sighs as she looks away from Sonette. Sonette smiles as she clamps Fiona's chin and makes her look at her.

"No, I'm mad at you." Fiona tells her. Sonette chuckles as she pulls Fiona into a kiss and Fiona starts hitting Sonette, but then slowly wraps her arms around Sonette's neck. Sonette breaks the kiss.

"You can't stay mad at me." Sonette said smiling and Fiona smiles. "You never could." Sonette adds and Fiona looks down. "But I will call next time." Sonette tells her.

"Thank you." Fiona whispers, burying her face into Sonette's shoulder and Sonette smiles.

"I love you Fiona." Sonette said, wrapping her arms around Fiona.

"I love you too Sonette." Fiona whispers and Sonette smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette was lying on the bed with only a sheet covering her. Fiona was lying next to her. Sonette looks at Fiona and smiles. Fiona was reading a cooking book.

"Okay, a chocolate cake then." Fiona said and Sonette chuckles.

"If you really want to." Sonette said and Fiona smiles.

"I do." Fiona said as she gets up and kneels over Sonette who looks at her. "So when do I meet this family of yours?" Fiona asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "I still don't know them well enough to introduce you to them." Sonette admits.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you will do it when you are ready to." Fiona said and Sonette smiles.

"This is why I love you Fiona. Smart, kind, caring, understand." Sonette admits and Fiona giggles.

"And don't forget drop dead beautiful." Fiona adds.

"Yeah, can't forget that." Sonette said and Fiona smiles.

"So a chocolate cake it is then." Fiona said and Sonette sits up.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Sonette admits and Fiona giggles.

"Great." Fiona said. Sonette's phone then starts ringing and Sonette sighs as she lies down and grabs it. She looks at it to see it was Aleena.

"Stay quiet." Sonette tells Fiona who nods. Sonette answers the phone. "Hello." Sonette said.

" _Sonette, it's me." Aleena said._

"Is everything okay Aleena? Do you want us home?" Sonette asks worried.

" _I do, can you two come home right away." Aleena tells her._ Sonette sighs, something was wrong, there was something in Aleena's voice.

"Of courses, I'll be home soon." Sonette said.

" _Thank you dear." Aleena said._

"Anytime, see you soon." Sonette said and hangs up.

"Do you have to go?" Fiona asks, whining.

"Yes." Sonette replies. Fiona got up and Sonette quickly got dress. Fiona was standing by the door with the book the only thing covering her. Sonette walks over and gives her a kiss. "I'll drop by tomorrow, I promise." Sonette tells her.

"You better." Fiona said and Sonette walks out, closing the door. Manic and Madeleine walks over.

"What is it sis?" Manic asks.

"We have to go." Sonette replies.

"Why?" Manic asks.

"Just say goodbye, Aleena called and something seemed off." Sonette replies.

"Go Manic, I'll see you tomorrow." Madeleine tells him and Manic nods.

"Right, see you tomorrow." Manic said and Madeleine smiles. Sonette walks off and sighs as she waits by the front door. Manic then runs over and nods. The pair heads off and Sonette sighs. "What do you mean something seemed off?" Manic asks.

"Her voice, she was… I don't know, scared." Sonette replies and Manic sighs. "When we get there, you take the backdoor." Sonette tells him and Manic nods. They came to house and saw two cars at the front. Manic sneaks to the back and Sonette takes a deep breath. This was going to suck. Sonette walks in. "Aleena, I'm home!" Sonette shouts, walking into the lounge room to see Aleena and four men with guns. Aleena was sitting in the armchair, shaking. Sonette looks at the men, there was a hedgehog, tiger, hawk and panda. She knows them all. The hedgehog's name is Jackson, the tiger's name is Hunter, the hawk's name is Zac and the panda's name is Jay.

"Sonette." Aleena whispers. Sonette quickly scans Aleena, she has a few bruises.

"Boys." Sonette said, slowly walking to Aleena. They were watching her closely. "Are you hurt?" Sonette asks worried and Aleena shakes her head. She's in shock. That much Sonette can tell.

"Don't worry about you mother here." Jackson tells her.

"You won't get away with this." Sonette tells them and Jay chuckles, walking over and grabs Sonette. Sonette looks at him with pure anger in her eyes. "Get you fucken hands off me." Sonette tells him in a deep voice.

"Or what?" Jay asks. Sonette quickly broke free and punch Jay. Jay chuckles as he walks back.

"Back off Jay!" Hunter tells him and Jay nods.

"Where's Manic, you two never separate?" Jackson asks.

"We do, when I leave him with his girlfriend." Sonette replies, Manic is the only one that can do something about this.

"Girlfriend, here I thought you were the only woman in his life." Jackson said chuckles and Sonette sighs.

"Leave Manic out of this. I'm here now." Sonette tells him.

"True, you are the one we want." Hunter said.

"Then let Aleena go." Sonette tells them.

"You call your own mother by her name." Jackson said shock.

"I don't know her well enough to call her mum, it's only been three days now." Sonette tells him.

"So we heard, Ajax got arrested and now, you are here." Jackson said.

"Why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"Ajax took you two and left the group, that isn't allowed." Jackson replies and Sonette looks at him. "You two will come back or die." Jackson tells her.

"Not going to happen." Sonette tells him.

"You were always the smartass out of the three of you. Ajax raised you right." Jackson admits and Sonette chuckles as she takes her jacket off.

"Why thank you, daddy Ajax did what he could do." Sonette said and Jackson chuckles. Aleena looks at her worried. Then sirens were head and Jackson looks around.

"We have to go." Hunter tells him and runs out with Zac and Jay. Jackson back and chuckles. Sonette was staring at Aleena, then screams in pain when Jackson shoots her in the back left shoulder. Jackson runs out as Sonette drops and Aleena grabs her.

"Sonette." Aleena cries.

"I'm okay." Sonette assures her and sighs as she stands up and Manic runs in.

"I had to call the police." Manic tells Sonette who nods. Aleena got up and runs off. Manic then saw the bullet wound and sighs. "He shot you." Manic whispers.

"Yeah, I'll need you to take care of this. I can't go to the hospital." Sonette explains. Aleena walks back on the phone.

"Hurry Jules." Aleena said and hangs up and Sonette sighs.

"I'll get the kit." Manic said walking off. Aleena looks at Sonette worried. Sonette sighs as she walks to the dining room, pulling out a chair and sighs. Manic walks in and sets things up. Then Aleena walks in with two police officers.

"Um, Sonette dear, who were those men?" Aleena asks.

"It was Jackson White, Hunter Tiger, Zac Lee and Jay Willow, they are four members to the gang known as the Night Stalkers." Sonette replies.

"I've heard of them, dangerous group." one police officer said.

"Yeah, they are." Sonette whispers.

"We'll report this in. We will be outside till your husband gets here." the other police officer explains and Aleena nods. The pair walks off and Sonette looks at Manic.

"I know." Sonette said, kicking the chair to its back was to the table. She then sits down so her arms are over the back of the chair and Manic starts taking care of the bullet wound.

"You know first aid Manic?" Aleena asks.

"Yeah." Manic replies.

"We both do, Ajax made us learn it." Sonette tells Aleena. "One of the few things we know." Sonette adds and Aleena sighs. Once Manic was done patching Sonette's wound up, Sonette stands up as Manic cleans up. Then Jules runs in and over to them.

"Jules." Aleena cries, giving him a hug and Jules sighs.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks worried.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies. Manic finished packing and runs upstairs as Sonette walks into the lounge room, grabbing her jacket.

"Thank goodness I took this off." Sonette whispers, putting the jacket back on. Aleena and Jules then walks in and Sonette turns around as Manic runs in.

"So do we call her?" Manic asks.

"Who?" Aleena asks.

"An old friend." Sonette replies. "Call Mia, I'll call Rouge and fill them in. We are in trouble Manic." Sonette explains.

"Wait, why were they here?" Aleena asks.

"You heard them Aleena, they were here for us." Sonette replies. "If you know this or not, but you are not allowed to leave the Night Stalkers. If you do, they will see you as a threat, someone that will rat them out so they kill anyone who leaves. Eight years ago, Ajax left with Manic and myself. Saying he didn't want to keep raising us in that environment. I remember clearly, what those monsters do and we walked. It took them eight years to catch up." Sonette explains and Jules looks at her worried. Manic sighs.

"I don't remember much back then." Manic admits.

"I know Manic, I'm glad you don't." Sonette whispers. "When we were six, Manic was in that accident, he lost a lot of memories and for the last two years, I kept him sheltered from what that group." Sonette explains.

"And that's why he clings to you." Aleena said and Sonette nods.

"I was the only one he remembered." Sonette whispers and Manic sighs, rubbing his head. Jules looks at Manic who was looking down. "Come on Manic." Sonette said walking to him and the pair heads upstairs to their room. Manic looks at Sonette who sighs. "We have work to do." Sonette tells Manic who nods.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette and Manic are in their room, packing a small bag. They have a plan, but they can't stay here for a while. They were going to stay with Mia, she lives in a small town south from Station Square. The town is called Summerhill. Aleena and Jules then walks in and looks at them worried.

"What is going on?" Aleena asks, walking to Sonette who sighs.

"We have to go for a while, to take care of this problem." Sonette replies.

"No." Jules tells them.

"They came here looking for me, they know where I am. I am putting you all at risk, we have to go." Sonette explains and Jules shakes his head.

"No, it's not going to happen." Jules tells her.

"We lost you two once, we aren't losing you again." Aleena tells them.

"And what if they kill you or Mr Hedgehog or Sonic or Sonia. That would be my fault." Sonette explains. Aleena pulls Sonette into a hug, wrapping her arms around her tight so she couldn't break free. Sonette felt tears in her eyes. "You got hurt because of me." Sonette said, her voice was cracking. Manic looks at her worried and Jules walks over.

"We can deal with this, we have been trying to take down the Night Stalkers for years and now, I think we have a chance." Jules explains. Manic walks over to Sonette and Aleena. Sonette was crying softly into Aleena's shoulder.

'Has she had this bottle up this whole time?' Manic asks himself. Aleena looks at Manic worried, then pulls him into the hug. Manic goes into shock, but relax when he grabs Sonette's hand. Jules walks over and wraps his arms around them. Manic smiles as he closes her eyes and Sonette looks at him.

'Maybe we should stay for the long term, it is so much better for us.' Sonette thought and sighs.

"We will get through this, together, as a family." Jules tells her and Sonette nods.

"Okay." Sonette whispers and Aleena smiles.

"I'll pick up Sonia and Sonic early today, you three stay here." Jules tells them, letting them go.

"Go." Aleena said and Jules heads off. Aleena then looks at Sonette and Manic, then saw they were holding hands. "My babies." Aleena whispers, letting them go. Sonette looks down and Manic looks at her worried. "I'll leave you two to unpack again." Aleena said walking out.

"Sonette." Manic said worried and Sonette looks at him, then sighs as she pulls him into a hug. Manic sighs as he wraps his arms around Sonette tight. "We're going to be okay sis, you'll see." Manic assures Sonette who smiles.

"We will be." Sonette whispers. The rest of the day slowed down, they called up Mia and broke the news. She took it well. She said it would be better to stay here anyway. Sonette was sitting at the window with a smoke while Manic was lying on the bed. He had a smoke earlier. Sonette sighs.

"Sonette." Manic said and Sonette looks at him. "What if we work with Jules to take the Night Stalkers down?" Manic asks and Sonette sighs. She has been asking that question a lot. She still doesn't have an answer for it.

"I don't know Manic." Sonette replies. Then Sonic and Sonia walks in.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Sonia asks worried.

"We're fine." Sonette replies, finishing her smoke and puts it out, then puts the butt into the bin. "Did Athena or her friends start today?" Sonette asks.

"Nope, they stayed right away." Sonia replies.

"You truly scared her." Sonic adds.

"She knows I am true to my word, this isn't our first run in." Sonette explains and Sonia smiles.

"I'm glad you stepped in though." Sonia admits.

"And if anyone else start, come to me." Sonette tells her and Sonia nods.

"I will." Sonia whispers and Manic chuckles. Then Aleena walks in and smiles.

"Dinner." Aleena tells them.

"Okay." Sonic said and they all head down. After dinner, Sonette helped clean up while Manic watched. He was getting a headache. After that, everyone had their showers and head to bed. Sonette and Manic couldn't sleep. Manic was on his phone and Sonette was just lying there. Sonette then looks at the time, it was 11:33pm. Sonette got up and sighs.

"What is it?" Manic asks worried.

"I'm hungry, I'll be right back." Sonette replies as she got up and heads down. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a bowel, spoon, milk and the box of coco-pops. She then sits on the bench, pouring her meal and starts eating. She wasn't sure what to do, it has been a stressful day. She had a lot on her mind. Now that the Night Stalkers are back, she was scared and Ajax wasn't here. He always took care of this stuff. Then Jules walks in and Sonette looks at him shock.

"Um, hi." Sonette whispers. Jules looks at the time, it was 11:36pm.

"Hungry." Jules said as he grabs a bowl and has bowl of coco-pops himself.

"A little, just… so much went wrong today and I can't shake the feeling it was my fault." Sonette admits and Jules sighs.

"Sonette." Jules said.

"If Ajax was here, he would know what to do." Sonette whispers. "He always made a phone call and we always moved. We have for eight years." Sonette explain.

"It's going to be okay Sonette." Jules tells her.

"I wish I could believe that." Sonette whispers.

"I have the best men working on this, we will take them down." Jules tells her. "They won't hurt you or Manic again." Jules tells her.

"I wish I could forget." Sonette whispers.

"What did they make you do?" Jules asks scared.

"I have killed a few people, help them rob a few people on the streets. People always stop to help a little girl. If it went south, the people I were with killed the people we were trying to rob. The list goes on. Ajax didn't know about a lot of it till I was eight and I broke, crying to him." Sonette explains and Jules sighs.

"Sonette." Jules said and Sonette sighs.

"I'm okay." Sonette assures him.

"Jules." Aleena said walking in and looks at the pair shock.

"Busted." Sonette said and Aleena giggles as she walks over to Jules.

"Are you two okay?" Aleena asks and Sonette nods. Jules sighs.

"Look, now that we are alone, can we talk more about that accident?" Jules asks. Sonette looks at them worried, then sighs. There was no escaping this.

"Sure." Sonette whispers.

"You said you were six years old." Jules said and Sonette nods. "What happened?" Jules asks worried.

"Manic was hit by a car." Sonette tells them and they look at her shock. "Manic and I were alone and Ajax told me never to let him out of my sight. He need to stay with me at all times. I turn my back to get him something to eat and when I turn around, he was gone. Just gone. I panic, fear, I remember so much fear. I heard the car outside and someone scream so I run out and… and." Sonette explains and breaks down in tears, shacking, remembering the day. Aleena takes the bowl and Sonette tries to calm herself down. "And I saw Manic in a bloody mess, I thought I was going to lose him. I let him down." Sonette then explains through tears

"Sonette." Aleena said shock.

"Ajax told me to watch him, why didn't I listen to him. I had to watch him, watch him." Sonette said with anger in her voice, hitting her legs three times. Jules sits his bowl down and walks in front of her. "I failed." she then whispers.

"You didn't know." Jules tells her and Sonette sighs.

"No but Ajax, he was so mad at me." Sonette whispers as she slides down. "It was the first time he ever raised his voice at me and his hand." Sonette admits.

"Did he hit you?" Aleena asks worried.

"No, but he said next time I disobeyed him, I won't be lucky." Sonette replies. "I was a good girl from the day. I did everything he told me and asked me to do. I looked after Manic. I helped Manic recover. I watched Manic closely and made him follow me around. He started to cling to me after that." Sonette explains.

"Sonette." Aleena said worried and Sonette sighs.

"I let Manic down once, I will not let him down again." Sonette said, then walks off. She walks back to the room to see Manic half asleep. Sonette lies down and Manic clings to her. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes. "Forgive me Manic." Sonette whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonette wakes up and looks around scared, then at Manic who lying in front of her. He had his back to her and she has her arm over his waist which Manic is clinging to. Sonette sighs.

'A nightmare, that's all it was.' Sonette though and sighs. She needed to go to the bathroom, but she didn't want to wake Manic. Sonette slowly got up and run off. She had to get back to Manic as soon as she can. She can't leave him alone when he is asleep. On her way back to her room, she runs into Aleena and Jules.

"Ah Sonette, we need to talk." Jules asks and Sonette sighs.

"Can it wait?" Sonette asks. "I need to get back to bed." Sonette adds.

"What's wrong?" Aleena asks worried and Sonette sighs.

"Follow me." Sonette replies, walking to her room. When they walk in, they saw Manic tossing and turning in the bed with the odd moan. He was searching for something. "Ever since the accident, Manic needs someone to cling on at night. I tried giving him his teddy bear but he threw it away. I laid with him and he grabbed me, not letting go. I don't understand why, but since that day, we had to share a bed." Sonette explains and Aleena looks at Manic worried.

"That explains a lot." Jules whispers. Sonette climbs into bed, lying on her side facing Manic, and Manic grabs her, burying his face in her chest, calming down.

"Does anyone know why he does that?" Aleena asks.

"No, no one does. We have seen so many doctors, but no one knew what was going on. No one could help us." Sonette replies.

"Go back to sleep, we'll talk later." Jules tells her and Sonette nods. Jules and Aleena walks out, closing the door and Sonette looks at Manic.

'It's okay Manic, I am right here.' Sonette thought as she closes her eyes. "I'm here." Sonette whispers.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Sonia walks into the kitchen to see his parents talking.

"I don't understand." Aleena admits.

"What's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing dear." Aleena replies and Sonia sighs as she looks at Sonic.

"Okay." Sonic said worried. "Sonia and I want to know if we go to school today?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, it's Friday anyway." Jules replies and Sonic nods as he walks off with Sonia. Sonic then stands by the doorway, peeping in. Sonia looks at him shock, but stands next to him. Aleena sighs as she looks at Jules.

"We have to do something more to help Sonette. She's under a lot of stress and I'm scared." Aleena tells him. Sonic moves back and Jules sighs.

"Sonic, Sonia, I know you two are there!" Jules shouts. Sonic and Sonia walks out.

"What is going on?" Sonic asks, walking over and Aleena sighs.

"Something is going on, but you won't tell us." Sonia adds.

"When Sonette and Manic were young, they were part of the Night Stalkers. Ajax pulled them out eight years ago. Sonette remembers what they did well, what they put her through. Manic doesn't. When they were six, Manic was hit by a car and lost a lot of his memories. He was lucky to be alive. Sonette blames herself." Jules explains and Sonic looks at him shock, then sighs.

"I see." Sonic whispers and Sonia sighs.

"Sonette." Sonia whispers.

"Go and get ready for school." Jules tells them and the pair walks off.

"Okay." Sonic said walking off with Sonia. Aleena sighs.

"Was telling them a good idea?" Aleena asks.

"They worry about them." Jules tells them and Aleena sighs. "They have a right to know." Jules adds and Aleena nods. Then Sonette and Manic walks in and Aleena smiles.

"Coffee dears?" Aleena asks.

"Please." Sonette replies and Aleena smiles as she starts making their coffee.

"I better get ready for work, you take care." Jules said walking off. Sonette walks over and starts making toast for herself and Manic. Manic walks over and wraps his arms around Sonette's waist.

"What is it Manic?" Sonette asks worried.

"I'm worried about you sis." Manic replies softly.

"I'm fine Manic." Sonette whispers.

"No you're not." Manic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I will be so don't worry. Just been a bad few days." Sonette whispers and Manic sighs, burying his face in Sonette's back. Sonette sighs as she place her hands on Manic's arms. Aleena looks at the pair worried.

'Sonette.' Aleena thought worried. Sonette yawns and sighs. Sonette tap Manic's arms who lets het go. Sonette walked off and finished making their breakfast while Aleena made their coffee. Then Sonic and Sonia walks in as Sonette and Manic walks out to the dining room.

"Sonette." Manic whispers.

"Yeah Manic." Sonette said and Manic sighs.

"Never mind, we'll talk later." Manic whispers and Sonette nod. After breakfast, they head up to their room to have a smoke. Sonette sat on the window and Manic sat in front of her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sonette asks.

"What do you remember during the times when we were part of the Night Stalkers?" Manic asks and Sonette looks at him shock, then shakes her head.

"I don't want to talk about it Manic, please don't bring this up." Sonette pleads and Manic looks at her worried. "Please." Sonette whispers and Manic nods, facing forward.

"I'm sorry." Manic whispers.

"It's okay." Sonette whispers. Aleena then walks in and the pair looks at her.

"Sonic and Sonia have left for school, if you two need anything let me know." Aleena tells them.

"Right, thanks." Sonette whispers and Aleena walks out, closing the door.

"Sonette." Manic whispers and Sonette kiss the back of his head.

"It's okay Manic." Sonette whispers and Manic smiles.

"Are we going to Scourge's today?" Manic asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies.

"We should stay home." Manic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Sure." Sonette replies. "That sounds like a good idea." Sonette admits.

"Yeah." Manic whispers and Sonette smiles as she leans back. Manic smiles as he leans back and Sonette wraps an arm around him. It was going to be a slow day.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette was having a hot shower. She wasn't feeling well so she was hoping this will help her. She doesn't understand why she feels so crappy. Then the door open so she looks over as Manic walks in.

"Hi." Manic whispers as he loses the door. Sonette turns off the water and gets out.

"What is it Manic?" Sonette asks, grabbing her towel.

"Just checking on you." Manic replies.

"I'm fine." Sonette said as she starts drying herself and Manic sighs. Sonette sighs as she wraps the towel around herself, then walks up to Manic who looks at her. "I'm fine Manic, I just needed a shower." Sonette tells him and Manic sighs, giving Sonette a hug, wrapping his arms around her tight and rest his chin on her shoulder. Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around Manic.

"No you're not, I know you sis." Manic whispers and Sonette closes her eyes.

"Manic." Sonette whispers.

"Why can't you tell me?" Manic asks.

"It's a long story Manic." Sonette replies. "A dark past I am glad you don't remember." Sonette adds. Manic looks at Sonette worried and Sonette kiss Manic on the forehead. Manic lets her go and Sonette walks back, grabbing her clothes and starts getting dress. Manic sighs. "One day at a time Manic." Sonette tells him as she finished getting dress.

"R-right." Manic said and the pair heads out. Sonette hangs her towel over the door, then head down stairs with Manic. They walk into the kitchen to see Aleena and Jules.

"Are you two okay?" Aleena asks.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Are you hungry?" Jules asks and Sonette nods.

"I'll make some sandwiches." Aleena said and Sonette smiles. Then they heard a knock at the door, Manic follows Jules and Sonette sighs.

'What should I do?' Sonette asks herself. She then felt arms wrap around her waist so she quickly looks back to see it was Fiona who smiles.

"Someone is stressing." Fiona said.

"Fiona, what are you doing here?" Sonette asks, turning around.

"Manic called, gave us the update but he also told me you have been stressing, that you have something on your mind." Fiona replies and Sonette sighs.

"Come on." Sonette said, heading upstairs to hers and Manic's room. Sonette closes the door and sighs as she walks to the window. Fiona looks at her worried.

"Thinking about your past." Fiona said and Sonette nods. Last year she told Fiona everything. Fiona sighs.

"They know I am here. What if something happens to Manic or Sonic or Sonia or my parents?" Sonette asks as she turns around. "What if they kill them?" Sonette asks with fear in her voice and tears in her eyes. Fiona looks at her shock.

"Sonette." Fiona said walking over, wrapping her arms around her tight and pulls her close. Sonette breaks down in tears.

"I want Ajax." Sonette cries.

"I know babe, I wish I could something to help. I do." Fiona said.

"You being here is helping." Sonette whispers and Fiona smiles as she closes her eyes. Sonette just kept crying.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic is with Madeleine, standing by his and Sonette's door, listening to Sonette and Fiona. Manic sighs as he walks off with Madeleine.

"I had no idea how bad Sonette was." Madeleine admits.

"Nor did I." Manic whispers. The pair sit on the stairs as Aleena and Jules walks over.

"I heard what Sonette said to Fiona, some of it at least, last year when she told Fiona everything. Sonette said she lost count on how many people she killed and every time she looks at her hands, she sees them covered in blood. Blood that won't wash off." Madeleine explains and Manic looks at her shock.

"Sonette." Aleena whispers and Madeleine sighs.

"I'm worried. Now that the Night Stalkers and back and trying to get Sonette, I'm worried this will take a toll on her mental health and I don't know what to do." Madeleine explains and Jules sighs. "She can't go through this again, she is broken enough. I can see it. Deep inside, a scared girl that has no idea what to do. She acts strong and tough to cover it up and for you Manic." Madeleine explains and Manic looks at her worried.

"Me?" Manic whispers.

"You are her little brother, the one she needs to protect and make sure no harm comes. She bears the burden and lies for you so you don't have to. You know since that accident, it did some damage your brain. Sonette is scared that something else would happen you. She blames herself Manic for your accident." Madeleine explains.

"But it was my fault." Manic protests.

"She still blames herself." Jules said and Manic looks at him. "As she last night. Ajax told her to keep you in her sight. The second she took eyes off you, you were gone and she panicked and she was scared. You were gone Manic. Then she heard a scream and saw you in that accident. Even talking about last night, she was shaking like crazy and crying. She has the guilt this whole time." Jules explains and Manic sighs.

"Sonette." Manic whispers and Madeleine sighs.

"It's worse than I thought. Who knows what is going through Sonette's mind." Madeleine said.

"We need to go to the summer house." Aleena tells Jules. Manic and Madeleine looks at them and Jules sighs.

"What about work?" Manic asks, looking at Jules.

"I'm on paid leave, I saved enough hours to have a month off. I wanted to stay home with you and Sonette." Jules replies.

"We call the school Monday, let them know we are out of time for a week or two. We just leave. Go away for a while and for Sonette." Aleena explains. "Fiona and Madeleine can come as well. It's a five bedroom house." Aleena adds.

"I'll get Sonic and Sonia." Jules said heading off.

"We should leave Fiona and Sonette for a while." Manic said and Aleena nods. Madeleine takes Manic's hand, then rest her head on his shoulder and Manic smiles.

"I'll call Scourge and Brianna." Madeleine said and Manic nods.

"Good idea." Manic whispers. Aleena looks up the stairs and sighs. "Everything is going to be okay, you'll see." Manic said and Aleena looks at him, then nods as she walks off to get a few things ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette and Manic were packing a bag. Sonette doesn't have many clothes. This summer house is close to a beach that they go swimming in. Sonette sighs as she grabs her bag and looks at Manic who smiles. Sonette sighs as she walks out, Fiona and Madeleine will back soon. She then walks to Sonia's room to see her packing. She has a lot of clothes lying on her bed.

"Sonette." Sonia said, smiling as she runs over and grabs Sonette's hand. Sonette looks at her shock. "Did you pack any swimmers?" Sonia asks curious, dragging Sonia in. Sonette shakes her head.

"No, I didn't." Sonette replies.

"Why?" Sonia asks.

"I just don't have any." Sonette replies and Sonia sighs, remembering the small duffle bag and backpack she had.

"You don't have much clothes, do you?" Sonia asks as Aleena walks to the door but the pair didn't see her.

"I don't have much, no. It is easier to travel with the small amount Manic and I have." Sonette explains and Aleena sighs. Sonia then walks back and Sonette watch her. She grabs a plastic bag and walks back, handing it over. Sonette looks at her confused, then pulls out purple string bikini. They were both her size and her colour.

"Dad told me to get rid of them, I haven't worn them at all." Sonia explains and Sonette smiles. "Also, I have these I don't wear or need." Sonia said walking back, grabbing a few things and walk back. She was holding a white short shorts with purple flower paten and white sandals. "Dad hates me wearing short shorts and I have so many sandals so you have these." Sonia explains.

"I…" Sonette whispers.

"Right, you need a shirt." Sonia said, walking to her bed. Aleena couldn't stop smiling. Sonette walks over as Sonia grabs a light purple shirt with a dark purple butterfly on it. Sonia holds it up to Sonette and smiles. "Here, I haven't worn this yet either." Sonia tells Sonette who grabs the shirt.

"I see you two are getting along." Aleena said, walking in and closes the door. The pair look at her shock and Sonette looks down. Sonia quickly grabs Sonette's bag, opening it and Sonette looks at her shock.

"You don't have much at all." Sonia said, walking to her wardrobe and pulls out a medium purple bag. She sits it on the bed, emptying Sonette's clothes into it, then puts the clothes she just gave Sonia in.

"Sonette, when we get back I'll take you shopping for more clothes." Aleena tells her.

"No, it's okay." Sonette protests and Aleena smiles.

"You need more clothes." Aleena said and Sonette sighs. She does. More bras and undies, shirts, jeans and pajamas.

"I want to come." Sonia said and Aleena nods.

"Okay." Sonette whispers and Aleena smiles.

"It will be a girls' day out." Sonia said and Sonette looks at her. "It's going to be so much fun." Sonia then said smiling.

"We better hurry." Aleena said.

"Hang on." Sonia said, going through her clothes and putting more in for Sonette. Sonette looks at her shock and Aleena smiles.

"Sonia." Aleena whispers.

"There, now you have good clothes to wear." Sonia said, zipping the bag up and hands it to Sonette. Sonette was speechless. Sonette grabs the bag and nods.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Aleena asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies softly.

"Come on." Aleena said walking out. Sonia puts a few more things in her bag, then walks out with Sonette. Manic and Sonic were waiting, both with their bags.

"Thanks." Manic whispers.

"Anytime bro." Sonic said and Manic smiles.

"Come on." Sonia said running down stairs and the trio follows her.

"You okay sis?" Manic asks and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies. They walk outside to see Fiona and Madeleine waiting. Sonette looks over and saw the van they are taking. It had eight seats.

"Bags." Jules said, grabbing Sonia's and Sonic's bag. Sonette grabs Manic's bag, then walks over and hands them over to Jules who smiles. "You, Sonia and Fiona will be in the back." Jules tells her.

"Got it." Sonette said as Fiona walks over. They got in and Sonia follows, pulling the seat behind the passenger up and sits down. Sonette was in middle.

"This is so cool." Fiona said as Sonic, Manic and Madeleine climbed in. Sonette takes a deep breath, then rest her head on Fiona's shoulder. Then Jules and Aleena got in, both putting their seatbelts on.

"Okay, let's go. Seatbelts on." Jules said, starting the car and they head off. Fiona checked Sonette and smiles, they all had their seatbelts on.

"This is so cool." Madeleine said and Sonette smiles. Sonic looks back and smiles as he face forwards.

"When was the last time you two were at the beach?" Sonia asks Sonette and Fiona.

"We haven't been to a beach before." Fiona replies.

"Never." Sonia said shock.

"Never." Manic said and Sonette nods.

"We weren't allowed to go to a beach. Ajax wouldn't let us." Sonette explains.

"Madeleine and I just never had the chance to." Fiona adds.

"I see." Sonia whispers. "We're going to have so much fun." Sonia said smiling. "We're going to a small town south from here called Kyogle. It has three beautiful beaches there." Sonia explains.

"Sounds amazing." Fiona said and Sonette smiles.

"I've heard about Kyogle's beaches. This is going to be great." Madeleine said.

"Really?" Manic asks and Madeleine nods.

"Yup, I was going to convince you to take me." Madeleine admits and Manic smiles.

"It's a long drive. We'll stop at a takeaway for lunch and dinner." Aleena tells them.

"Good idea mum." Sonic said and Jules smiles turning the radio up. Sonette yawns as she closes her eyes. Fiona smiles, wrapping her arm over Sonette. Manic looks back and smiles as he looks at Madeleine.

"Didn't Sonette sleep well last night?" Madeleine asks.

"Sonette hasn't had a good night sleep since Ajax was arrested." Manic replies and Sonic sighs as he looks back. Sonia was looking at Sonette worried and talking to Fiona.

"I see." Sonia said.

"I'm worried and I'm not always going to be around." Fiona whispers.

"I'll do what I can." Sonia tells Fiona who smiles.

"That would be a big help." Fiona said.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Sonette is under a lot of stress." Sonia replies. "We can help her. As you said Sonic, you are the eldest." Sonia adds and Sonic nods.

"Got it." Sonic said and Fiona smiles, looking at Sonette.

"They are lucky to have you." Fiona whispers and Manic looks back. Sonic looks at Manic, then back and Sonette and smiles.

"We're family, we look after each other." Sonic said and Manic smiles. Aleena smiles, looking at Jules.

"This is how it was meant to be." Aleena whispers.

"I know dear." Jules said. "While we are here, we can use this to get closer to the pair." Jules tells her.

"I'll get closer to Manic. Sonette reminds me a lot of you so you should talk to her." Aleena explains and Jules nods.

"Let's just get there and settle down." Jules said and Aleena nods, then look back at the others. "Everything is going to be okay Aleena, you'll see." Jules said as Aleena face the front.

"I know." Aleena whispers and Jules smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

They made it Kyogle in the middle of the night. They grabbed their gear and walked inside. Sonette looks back. The beach was so close, closer than she thought. It was just across the road.

"Sonette." Aleena whispers and Sonette walks in. Aleena smiles.

"This was Sonette." Sonia said walking upstairs. Sonette follows with Fiona. Sonic yawns as he heads up with Manic and Madeleine.

"Looks like they are heading to bed." Aleena said as Jules locks the door.

"That sounds like a plan." Jules admits and Aleena smiles.

"The family is whole again." Aleena said, walking to Jules who smiles.

"Yeah, it is." Jules whispers and Aleena gives Jules a hug. "I love you Aleena." Jules said.

"I love you too Jules." Aleena whispers. Jules phone then starts ringing and Aleena smiles as she walks off to the kitchen. Jules sighs as he answers it.

"Detective Jules speaking." Jules said.

" _Jules, it's Zack. I have some bad news." Zack tells him._

"What is it?" Jules asks worried, looking at Aleena who walks over.

" _Ajax broke out. He's missing." Zack replies._

"What? How?" Jules asks shock.

" _We are working on it, but Jules, Sonette and Manic might be in danger." Zack warns him._

"Not again." Jules whispers, looking at Aleena who looks at him worried.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was with Manic, Fiona and Madeleine. Her phone then starts ringing and Sonette looks at it confused as she answers it.

"Hello." Sonette said worried. Manic, Fiona and Madeleine were looking at her worried.

" _Hey there sweetheart." Ajax said._

"Ajax." Sonette whispers and Manic looks at her shock.

" _Listen I don't have long till I have to ditch this phone. I have you number written down so don't ever change it. I have to leave town for a while. Take care of some things." Ajax explains._

"Okay." Sonette said. "But you will come back for Manic and me."

" _I will, I know I not your father but… listen when I first grabbed you two I didn't care what happened to you two. Until you grew to me. I will be back. I just need time." Ajax explains._

"Right, of course." Sonette said.

" _I saw you grabbed the safe." Ajax said._

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

" _You're a good girl Sonette, I know you will be safe with Manic. I love you both and I will call when I can see you two again." Ajax tells her._

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers smiling. "I hope it isn't too long."

" _I'll do my best. Stay safe." Ajax tells her._

"You too." Sonette said. Ajax hangs up and Sonette sighs as she looks at her phone.

"Was it really him?" Manic asks.

"Yeah, he's leaving town. He has some things to do. After that, he'll come back for us." Sonette replies.

"Dad." Manic whispers and Sonette takes a deep breath. Jules then walks in and sighs with relief.

"Time for bed." Jules tells them.

"Right." Manic said getting up and walks out with Madeleine right behind them.

"Night." Sonette whispers. Jules walks out, turning the light off and closes the door.

"Why don't you tell him about Ajax?" Fiona asks.

"I can't rat out Ajax, he's my dad." Sonette replies, lying down and Fiona lies next to her.

"So what will you do?" Fiona asks.

"Just take one day at a time." Sonette replies and Fiona smiles.

"Okay. Night." Fiona whispers and Sonette smiles.

"Night." Sonette whispers.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic and Madeleine made it to bed and Manic sighs.

"What is it Manic?" Madeleine asks.

"I can't believe dad got out." Manic replies and Madeleine smiles.

"I knew they couldn't keep him lock up." Madeleine tells him and Manic chuckles as he looks at her.

"Yeah, it will take a lot more to keep dad down." Manic admits and Madeleine smiles.

"But what about Aleena and Jules?" Madeleine asks.

"I don't know. I mean, they are our real parents, but Ajax will always be dad to me. I know what he did is wrong, but I can't change how I feel." Manic explains.

"It's okay Manic." Madeleine tells him and Manic takes a deep breath.

"Until then, we are here with them as well as Sonic and Sonia. They seem nice." Manic admits.

"They are." Madeleine whispers and Manic smiles.

"We will just have to wait and see where things go from here." Manic tells Madeleine who smiles.

"Good idea." Madeleine whispers and Manic smiles, kissing Madeleine who smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Aleena and Jules are standing in the kitchen, unpacking a few things.

"What do we do if Sonette and Manic leave us again?" Aleena asks as she stops.

"We can't make them stay here Aleena." Jules replies and Aleena nods.

"Right." Aleena whispers. Jules sighs as he stops and turns to face Aleena. "But we just got them back." Aleena said with tears running down her face.

"Aleena." Jules said, walking over to her and Aleena gives Jules a hug. "I'm sure they won't cut us out, I'm sure they will still visit us." Jules explains.

"But what if they don't?" Aleena asks.

"They won't." Jules assures her and Aleena breaks down in tears. Jules sighs as he wraps his arms tight. "We'll just take one day a time. Make sure Sonette and Manic know this is their home for as long as they need it. That we are here if they ever need us. We can't make up for the 16 years we lost, but we can help them when we can." Jules explains. Aleena nods as she starts to calm down. Jules sighs with relief.

"Right." Aleena whispers.

"That's why we are here, to get to know the pair and let them relax. Away from the city." Jules tells her and Aleena looks at him.

"This is why I love you Jules." Aleena said.

"Even though you wanted to leave me." Jules reminds her and Aleena sighs. After losing Sonette and Manic, she did want to leave him, but couldn't do it. "Look at me." Jules said and Aleena looks at him and into his emerald green eyes. Jules smiles, kissing Aleena and Aleena smiles. Jules then breaks the kiss and rest his forehead on Aleena's forehead.

"I love you so much." Aleena whispers.

"I know." Jules said. "And I love you too." Jules then said and Aleena smiles. "We are going to need time with Sonette and Manic, but we will get it." Jules tells her and Aleena nods. They will have the time now.

* * *

 **And in the next part they will… that is it for Broken Family. The family is whole but there will always be cracks… after all, we still don't know what Sonette went through when she was a child… and Ajax is on the run, plus the Night Stalkers… like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
